The Hatress & The Knight
by OfficialEvilRegal
Summary: "You said dying once would be enough, so I'm just waiting." Jack replied. "So you're really going to just die for some girl you just met not even for a whole 24 hours." Hatter asked betrayal deep in her voice, not even bothering to hide her emotions anymore. It was just the two of them, and this conversation, neither would hold nothing back.


Madeline "Hatter" Hattie had always deemed herself as being a responsible, and independent woman. She worked hard to get to where she was today in Wonderland, and despite her rather hard upbringing in an orphanage, she managed to keep her screws tight, instead of loose like the last Mad Hatter did.

No matter how hard she tried to forget the deed that **he and Wonderland **did that made her into who she is, she never could, but everyone wonders what made The Mad Hattress so mad and wicked, many guessed it was due to never experiencing love, while others say she was just born evil.

Even those who did know her before her rise to power, have turned against her, such as the White Rabbit who she had rescued from getting his furry head chopped off by Cora, The Queen of Hearts, then there was the Cheshire Cat who often had run-ins with Cora, who she convinced was merely a helpless soul that could do her bidding, which Cora, obsessed with power to glee to, as she treats him like her own personal slave.

Hatter stared outside her office arched window down at Looking Glass Land, and began to remember back to when she was still a happy, young and hopeful, idealistic girl before she became this wicked person, back to the day where she was just Madeline Hattie in love with Jack, The White Knight, how happy they were, till it all went wrong.

"Your Hattress, we've brought in the guard you requested." One of Hatter's guards said, snapping her out of her thoughts before she could go down memory land. Hatter turned around, and stare at the main cause of her suffering, on his knees, with his head held high, and even if she didn't want to admit it, handsome as ever.

"Leave us." Hatter said, as the guard nodded before scurrying out of the room. Hatter looked down at Jack, and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?" She said shaking her head.

"You said dying once would be enough, so I'm just waiting." Jack replied.

"So you're really going to just die for some girl you just met not even for a whole 24 hours." Hatter asked betrayal deep in her voice, not even bothering to hide her emotions anymore. It was just the two of them, and this conversation, neither would hold nothing back.

"She needs my help, Hatter." Jack said.

"Oh, so now you decide to be the helping kind, huh? Now that you've become a knight, and tasting the good life, you're the helping kind?" Hatter asked as tears threatened to gather in her eyes.

Jack wanted nothing more than to pull Hatter, no Maddie, his Maddie into a hug, but it was difficult when you're on two different playing fields. "Maddie-"He started.

"No, don't call me that! Maddie's dead, I'm the Mad Hatter! Nothing more than the pain and grief of Alice brought to life!" She yelled at him.

At this Jack stood up, and crossed over to her. "No you're more than that!" He protested.

"You don't know that!" Hatter yelled, shooting him a glare so strong, that if looks could kill, Jack would swear he'd be ashes by now, but he refused to back down. It was about time, he and Madeline had this conversation.

"I do!" Jack said.

"How?"

"Dammit, because I love you Madeline!" Jack admitted.

"No you don't. I saw the way you were looking at Alice!" Madeline shouted.

"I thought I loved her, because she reminded me of what we used to have before hell broke loose in Wonderland, and despite the past, and what you've done, I still love you!" Jack told her.

"Then why are you helping them take me down?" Hatter asked.

"Because this isn't you, and I won't let them hurt you!" Jack said.

"I bet you will." Hatter said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked, and almost wished that hadn't just said those words, as Madeline's eyes darkened, and narrowed. Jack remained silent, as he knew exactly where this conversation was headed to, and even though he never wanted to have it, now would be as good as time as ever. "Do you know why I hate Alice, and why I dislike her daughter so damn much?" She asked.

"Maddy, if I knew then what I knew now, I would have never hurt you, or left you!" Jack said.

"Wow, so it would have made a difference if you knew that I was pregnant, when you decided to up and leave me for Knight School, your fellow knights with your parties and one time girls! I needed you there, you knew that every dark thought, or feeling Alice had, I felt, and during those times, she was going through one bad relationship after the next, family dying, and the stress her life gave her. It took my son from me, our son!" Hatter cried out as she punched Jack in the chest, and his arms, and anywhere else below the neck, and Jack could see it, all her walls came crashing down around her, and he finally saw his Madeline, full of anger and despair. He lifted his arms, and threw them over her body, allowing him to pull her close to him, as he cried with her, for the loss of their son, and the loss of their love. Madeline could do nothing but, scratch at his jacket in frustration, crying into his chest, as he held her.

"Why should I suffer, while she gets to be happy? She took my son, and now every time I see her daughter, I see your face, and her face combined to make such a perfect child." Madeline cried harder, as Jack rubbed her back.

"Madeline, I loved you, I still do, I was just too blinded by my own goals, I never noticed where you needed me the most, and I would have stayed, and helped you through it all." He said kissing the side of her head.

"Then, the Queen was always next to my ear, whispering words of doubt. She told me you never loved me, and that love was nothing but weakness, and I'm just now realizing how wrong she is, and I hate her all the more." Madeline said.

"If The Queen was the only one on that list, I'd release the blade for you to drop on her. I'm sorry Madeline. I'm so sorry." Jack said.

"Even still I forgive you, but now there's no turning back now, so I'm letting you go." Madeline said as she snapped her fingers causing the chains to fall off, as Jack rubbed his hands.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"I'm letting you out of this! Go back to Wonderland, you'll be safe."

"I can't leave Madeline, I'm a hero, I left once, and we see how this ended up as the result, but I'm not leaving you again. Come with me, let's go somewhere else, start a new life." Jack said grabbing Madeline's hands kissing them. "Let Alice and Chloe go." He pleaded.

"I'll never be free from her if I do that." Madeline said.

"Yes, you will, two spaces can't occupy the same space right, so what if two was to become as one with the other?" Jack said.

"What are you asking Jack?"

"Let's go to her world, the two of you can be like twins. Different, but one in the same."

"How would we do that? Almost every rabbit hole is sealed up by the Queen's guards, and they'll know something is up if I tell them to leave."

"Do you trust me, Madeline?" Jack asked.

"Jack-" Madeline started.

"Do you love me, Madeline Hattie?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Jack, I still love you. Even after all of this, I love you." Madeline admitted.

"Then, trust me when I say, we're gonna be together." Jack said kissing her passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Madeline's hands wound up in his hair, as she felt a passion that's been deprived her for the past decade, and it became intensified, till Madeline pulled away from Jack, who looked like a wounded puppy denied a treat.

"Jack, not here, wait till your plan has worked." She told him.

"Are you sure Maddie Hattie, there are no guards outside right?" Jack said before pulling her in for another kiss, before she broke that one off, causing Jack to groan.

"Jack, if your plan works, we'll have plenty of time for that later. But what is the plan?" Madeline said.

"Alright, here it is." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here they were, the moment of truth Jack and Madeline had been waiting for. Jack had told Alice his plan, and gave her his and Madeline's story, which brought her to tears, before she agreed to go along with it. Cora, The Queen of Hearts had arrived as planned, and Alice had shown her the scroll, and Jack and Madeline spared a nervous glance at one another, as if Cora decided to behead her, they would make a run for it, but if she chose to banish her, they would proceed as planned. Cora called out her banishment, which caused the two to breathe a small sigh of relief.

"Come home to me." Alice said outstretching her hand to Madeline who nodded, going along with it.

"Yes, Alice, I would like that. Take my hand." Madeline said, before snatching Alice over to her, holding a knife to her neck careful not to cut her. "If I have to live in eternal torment, then so do you, we'll be together forever." She said in an eerie voice. No one noticed as Alice slipped a compass in Madeline's coat pocket.

As if on cue, the Cheshire and Caterpillar appeared, screaming out Hatter, which Madeline feigned a shock turning to see, as Jack pulled Alice from Madeline, before he and Madeline pretended to struggle in power. "Banish her!" Jack yelled.

"I condemn your soul!" Cora yelled, as bright green portal opened underneath Jack and Madeline, who fell in, but quickly caught one another's hand. Madeline reached into her pocket and pulled out the compass Alice slipped her, and thought of Alice's home, as they saw the ending of the portal. They soon found themselves lying on grass of the park across the street from Alice's home.

"We did it, babe!" Jack yelled as he helped Madeline up, and pulled her in for a kiss. Madeline stared around at the city of Queens which was still night time, but they could tell that it wasn't too late at night.

"Yes, we did." Madeline replied.

"Hey, guys!" They heard a familiar voice yell, before turning to see Alice and Chloe waving at them from the entrance of her apartment, they ran over. "I'm so glad the two of you made it!" Alice said giving Jack a hug, before going to Madeline, who smiled nervously, stretching out her hand.

"No, Madeline, a handshake won't do. We're like twins now, only we don't look alike, or act alike. We're two halves of a whole, so you're my sister here, whether you like it or not." Alice said.

Madeline was speechless, as she never really gave it that much thought, of the bond between Alice and herself besides the pain she's felt, but after all Madeline's done to her, Alice was still able to forgive her, and even declared them as sisters. Family, something she's never had, but always wanted deep down. She nodded, as tears began to prick at her eyes, before Alice moved in to hug her, which she returned.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry, for everything…sister." Madeline said the word causing a bigger smile to erupt on Alice's face.

"I'm sorry too sister, for your son's passing, and every dark feeling my life has caused you." Alice replied.

"Thank you." Madeline replied before looking at Chloe who hid behind Alice in an attempt to not be seen by Madeline, when Alice pulled her out.

"Chloe, I know this is going to be a huge adjustment, but if you really look at it, you've got an aunt now." Alice said shocking Madeline, Jack, and Chloe who stared at her in complete disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Well, you were there with me, it wasn't a dream. This is my other half, or should I say my sister, so she's your aunt. I know it's confusing, but trust me-"Alice began.

"I know mom, I get it now. This is Aunt Maddy." Chloe said with a bright smile that warmed Madeline's heart, as she nodded at the title.

"And I'm Uncle Jack." Jack said.

"I remember you, so you two were together?" Chloe asked causing a blush to appear on the adults' cheeks, who nodded. "Cool. I'll go tell daddy right away." Chloe said bouncing up the stairs.

"Well, Maddy, Jack, you two can stay here as long as you need to." Alice said.

"We don't want to intrude on you and your husband, Alice." Madeline said.

"Oh, it's alright. Having another man in the house would make him very happy; the two of you can drink, and watch games, and he would love to have a tomboy as a sister-in-law, somebody who can play professionally at cards like a Queen, but has the skill of a King, No offense on the tomboy thing, Maddy." Alice said.

"Non-taken, but are you sure? Is there enough room?" Madeline asked.

"My mother in law is about to move out to return back to her own house, so you two can have her room. Who knows you two, along with my husband, myself, and my daughter might just end up buying one big house to stay in." Alice said.

"Thanks, Alice." Jack said.

"I'll go tell him everything right now. Come on in." Alice said before walking through the doorway, which she left open.

Madeline had a smile on her face, as Jack pulled her close to him wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, as her arms wound around his neck. "What are you smiling about?" Jack asked her.

"Nothing, it's just for the first time, I don't feel so mad." Madeline said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm definitely mad for you. This is a new chance for us, marriage, have kids, house with a white porch." Jack said.

"What are you saying Jack?" Madeline asked tired enough from Wonderland and all of its riddles. However, a gasp left her as Jack pulled away, and knelt down on one knee, pulling a ring from his pocket that he's carried with him everyday waiting for a second chance with Madeline.

"Madeline Katherine Shindle Hattie, would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Ritchie?" He asked, and watched as Madeline took the ring in from him, and slid it onto her finger, admiring it.

"What do you think, Jack Darren Ritchie?" She asked using his full name as he had used hers, causing him to leap up, and swirl her in the air, before kissing her passionately under the stars of Queens, New York.

"Let's go inside, and tell everyone, okay." Jack said kissing her with each word that left his mouth. Madeline eagerly nodded, before he grabbed her hand pulling her inside the apartment, and closing the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, on the let out couch, they were perfectly content in one another's arms. Alice's husband Jackson's mother was moving out in the morning, glad to finally be able to return to her own house, now that her son and Alice have made up, and were going to still be living with family. Jackson, as Alice said, had no problem with Jack and Madeline moving in, and told them to stay as long as they need too. Madeline's head rested on Jack's chest, as sleep slowly began to overtake the both of them.

"I love you Maddy Hattie." Jack said.

"I love you too White Knight Jack." Madeline replied.

This was a new beginning, a fresh start, old love burning strong, but a new life, and they couldn't be happier with it.


End file.
